


the only thing you need to know

by Mintiny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, M/M, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, SoonShua, SoonSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintiny/pseuds/Mintiny
Summary: "let's do this! let's just ruin our image now!"
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7





	the only thing you need to know

the bright light reflected upon his face resulting him in squinting his eyes, trying his best to open them properly only to hear a whin from the younger.

"joshie open your eyes properly!"

"i...i would have if you had warned me before turning it on."

he let his eyelids flutter a few times before adjusting to the intensity of light. he expected his gaze to fall upon the camera situated right in front of him but he found the younger kneeling before him with a concerned look on his face, his warm hands coming in contact with his jaw.

"are you okay? you look a little pale today."

joshua grinned at the younger's worried self. it was rare for the younger to be this concerned. he was so used to his carefree, cheerful self that he almost melted when he showed him his caring side.

"i will be if you give me a kiss."

the younger smiled softly before pressing his lips on top of joshua's forehead letting them linger for a few seconds longer before pulling away with a huge smile.

"better?"

"could be better."

joshua pouted knowingly before pointing at his lips. the brunette couldn't help but grin at older.

leaning in, he pecked his lips lightly, hearing a loud groan from him. all he did was chuckle before setting the camera properly.

"that doesn't even counts as a kiss. suddenly i am sick, i might even faint."

"shut up and let me work properly."

"seriously though, when did we change roles. wasn't it always you who was clingy?"

"that was before we started dating. after a week of us dating, you just became unbearably clingy."

soonyoung joked while turning the intensity of the light to a much warmer tone when he noticed the older struggling to open his eyes properly.

"you love it, don't deny it soonyoung."

"i do."

soonyoung smiled subtly, letting his fingers graze the corners of his lips.

"remember how we always used to fight and then make up by cuddling because you loved hugging me,"

"even seungcheol had enough of us and stopped making us talk to each other because at the end of the day we would still be cuddling together watching movies,"

"i miss my clingy soonyoungie."

"keep missing, he ain't coming back anytime soon."

"you're mean."

joshua whispered into his ears while his arms wrapped around the younger's waist in a protective backhug.

"we are on cam. stop it!"

"and imagine if we opened the vlive with this. it would be hilarious."

"sure you don't wanna give people heartattacks, do you?"

"no i just love you too much to stop hugging you."

"hyung seriously. what is up with you? did you drink or what?"

"no i didn't. i just am very happy today."

"why's that?"

"because i get to do your makeup today."

soonyoung had completely forgotten the purpose of the vlive they were paired together for.

mingyu had randomly come up with the idea of them doing each other's makeup and their manager agreed while joshua and hoshi volunteered for the live.

what soonyoung was scared of was how joshua would definitely try to mess with his makeup. knowing the older long enough to know, he had some evil plan up his sleeve.

"hyung, how about you let me go first. i can do your makeup and then you can do mine. please!"

he wrapped his arms around older's neck, scooting himself closer to him jutting his bottom lip out.

"fine, fine. just don't pull that again-ah! its gross."

"you love it. stop denying it!"

"of course i do baby."

"we are live rn!"

"no we aren't, i am not dumb hoshi."

giggling to himself, soonyoung grazed the ends of the brush on the pink shade while joshua closed his eyes, his heart ready to erupt out of his chest any second. he was beyond nervous because he knew the younger very well and how he would try to be funny in situations like this.

_just don't make me look ugly._

"you and ugly don't fit well in a sentence hyung."

soonyoung whispered softly making sure no one heard him except for the older before tapping the brush on his cheeks, creating a dark pink circle.

he mentally giggled as he analysed the tinted cheeks of his lover, who was oblivious to his tactics.

_guess who's ready for another lecture._

holding his chin with his index finger, he turned his face to the right to finish a circular blush on his left cheek to match with the one on his right cheek.

"i have a feeling, you're not doing it properly hoshi."

joshua sneekily lifted his phone to catch a glimpse of his face but the younger was quick to notice and snatched his phone right away.

grazing his cheeks with the brush for few more minutes, hoshi smiled widely.

"done."

he said proudly as if he just created a million dollar masterpiece.

"what the hell kwon! why did you miss the nose, just tint it with red, so i can look like a complete clown."

"good idea."

soonyoung nodded before lifting the brush up. joshua sighed taking the brush away from soonyoung and put it inside his pocket.

"i want a ki-"

"my turn!"

hoshi sat on the chair patiently waiting for the older to show his artwork on his face.

_and this is when he decides to take his revenge._

he could feel the brush tickling his cheeks and even his ears only to make him curious of what the older was upto.

_did he decide to turn me into a tomato or something._

he almost sneezed when he felt ends of the brush tickling his nose, while joshua was busy in tainting his nose in a light shade of pink.

_we are so gonna regret this._

"what the hel-what did you guys do to your face?"

seungkwan entered the room only to be horrified by how the two of his hyungs look right now.

joshua who had been busy working on hoshi's makeup didn't even realise that he ended up ruining his own makeup. the blush on his cheeks was no longer circular in shape but rather had spread over the entirety of his cheeks. he regretted allowing hoshi to use dark pink.

hoshi looked a lot better. joshua applied a light orange blush on his cheeks and his nose that weren't even that prominent. he would have had applauded himself for his work if he had not looked at his own face.

"you're so whipped for him hyung."

"what? why?"

"you literally let him do that on your face and you still went easy on him with the light orange shade."

"i-"

they were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice soonyoung turning the vlive off and standing before them with his arms crossed against his chest, tapping his shoes anxiously on the floor.

"he literally has you wrapped around his fin-oh!"

they both turned towards soonyoung who was wearing a not so pleasant expression on his face. joshua gulped in fear and so did seungkwan.

angry soonyoung is scary and no one would dare deny this fact though the younger rarely got mad.

"hyung! why did you that!"

hoshi threw himself at the older letting his arms wrap around his neck, burrying his face into the crook of his neck, whinning loudely.

"you both are weird. eww! get a room!"

"we are literally just hugging seungkwan. besides, this is our room."

"fine, i will leave. could have asked in a better way."

seungkwan turned away, leaving the room before screaming dokyeom's name, probably to whin about how annoying joshua and hoshi were being.

"you didn't allow me to put the blush on your nose while you put on mine."

"but you look cute."

"i do?"

soonyoung smiled softly raising his eyebrow a little. joshua nodded pulling him closer and nuzzling his head into younger's chest.

"you look so adorable, i just wanna squish your cheeks right now."

soonyoung smiled widely, the corners of his lips turning upwards, his nose scrunching up adding another sets of adorableness in his smile.

joshua cupped his cheeks before squishing them, giggling at how his lips puckered up while hoshi continued pouting.

"you're literally the definition of adorable, you know that?"

"i can be more than adorable, you know?"

"i know. no one knows that better than me."

"i cant even decribe how annoying you are."

hoshi pushed himself away from joshua and ended up lying next to him, facing the ceiling that was now filled with bright stars.

"and i can't even describe how beautiful you are."

joshua smiled staring at the younger who cringed at his extreemly cheesy line before a mischievious smile took over his countenance.

"try describing it then."

"describing what?"

"me."

joshua let himself fall on the soft matress, the younger immediately snuggled closer to him with his head resting on his arm.

"i would describe you as the love of my life, my entire world, the onyl thing that matt-"

"seriously joshua? how many bottle of soju did you have after the photoshoot?"

"four."

joshua giggled four fingers to the younger who sighed in relief.

joshua wasn't being his usual self but rather was overly clingy (which he found cute) and affectionate.

"but i am still mad at you for messing with my face."

"awe baby i am sorry."

soonyoung cupped the older's cheek who appeared like a child who was denied his favourite flavour of ice cream.

"you know what?"

hoshi stopped himself from laughing out loud at how his boyfriend was using the childlike tone of speaking without even noticing. this wouldn't be the first time joshua had used this tone with him since he usually is like this when drunk.

"what?"

"i would still come back to you even if you mess up thousand times because i love you too much."

"i love you too joshie."

joshua giggled yet again before diving in and kissing the younger's lips, taking him by surprise.

the kiss wasn't intense but it wasn't soft either, it was just the perfect blende of love and comfort as if they both tried conveying their love and care through this kiss.

_"i love you."_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was actually inspired by the video where hoshi and joshua did each other's makeup. i am literally whipped for both of them hence how this was written.
> 
> thankyou for reading this and do share your feedbacks and give kudos. thankyou!


End file.
